Queen Tia
Queentia is a member of an organization called Dealers. The FM-ian Virgo (ヴァルゴ, Varugo), along with Corvus, is the most wanted criminal on Planet FM. The two can perform Wave Change to form Queen Virgo (クイーンヴァルゴ, Kuīn Varugo), who is capable of using aquatic attacks such as summoning a dragon made of water. She enters the story by posing as a new teacher at Echo Elementary. She is mainly in charge of harvesting Crimson Energy from fallen Noised Wizards. It's later revealed that she used to have a relationship with Shidō Akatsuki while he was a member of the Dealers. She and her brother were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. As a consequence, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that she and her brother enter the Dealers. During that time she was in love with Shido Akatsuki. However because Shido leaves the Dealers,their relationship was dissapeared. At Sheesa Island she and her brother reveal their identities and about Virgo and Corvus, they then escape after Joker destroys Luna. While Geo is trying to recover Luna, Queentia summons a multitude of fake Omega-Xis' to destroy WAXA. She then wave changes after she realizes that her plan failed and battles Shido in his wave form, Acid Ace. When they fight Queen Virgo had the upper hand until Acid Ace uses the last of his strength to punch through her and tries to talk some sense into her, but because of Virgo's influence it fails. She then battles Geo and was subsequently defeated. At this point Shido reveals his past about him and Queentia. When Geo, Sonia and Shido Approach Mister King. Queentia and Jack then appears and Mr.King reveal his plan, then Acid Ace and Grave Joker battle each other and both disappear. Before that, Shido finally reveals that he still loves Queentia. Because of Shido's "death" Queentias' heart was shattered and she demanded to use Meteor G to destroy the world, as Queen Virgo she and Jack Corvus confront Mister King but because of the waveout ring they were trapped. Heartless then reveal her true indentities as a WAXA spy (not truly confirmed) and trapped Mr. King instead. Queen Virgo then goes into Meteor G herself and was defeated once more by Geo. With the help of Jack they finally talk her out of revenge. Virgo, who was scared of imprisonment decided to turn on her, resulting in only Virgo to be deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G. After Meteor G had been destroyed it was revealed that Shido was not in fact, dead. Queentia and Shido are finally reunited again after a long time. Queen Virgo Queen Virgo is an EM wave form of Queentia. Of all three female EM wave form(Harp Note,Ophiuchus Queen and Varugo Queen),she is the one that most represent woman(Harp Note look more girly like and Ophiuchus Queen is Queen of Snake) Also is what of Virgo Constellation meaning. Queen Virgo is capable of the following abilities: Float Shoes : Queen Virgo can stand over harmful panels unscathed. Aqua Shield : While the player is lined up with her, she can put up an impenetrable shield. If she is hit while the shield is up, she can also send a shockwave down the column. Rain Shower : Some panels flash, and Queen Virgo will summon rain on those panels. Hydro Dragon : Queen Virgo summons a dragon that zig-zags down the rows. After it connects, it causes Bubble effects. This attack cannot be blocked. Jack Corvus Tag-Out : Jack Corvus appears in Queen Virgo's place and attacks with Grave Claw. Light of Saint : Queen Virgo floats down in front of the player's row and spins around, hitting all 8 panels surrounding her. This attack cannot be dodged. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Human